mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Belinda Cometa
Sobre mi " boom chaca laca , pipiripipi" _ Jefriah, amiga escolar buennnnno , soy Aralis, Wondercolt, tengo once años y una vida anormal... Porq vivo en China , y si no me crees no importa, solo soy honesta (ahorita tengo flojera de escribir ) como me volví pegasister Pues, todo empezó cuando tenía 6 años , mi mama me había comprado una cajita feliz de Mcdowels y me traia una poni de piel y cabello morado, en ese entonces yo quería la pelicolor , pero bueno, q mas da , ni siquiera me paso por la mente qla poni q tenía era la principal . Pero eso quedo así . Años después , vi a mis amigas escolares hablando, yo les pregunte "q pasa" y me dijeron "es q hay una película llamada 'Equestria girls' es muy buena ." "Eso no era de ponis❓.", dije yo , tambn quedo así . Febrero del año siguiente, instalaron internet en mi casa, una tarde me puse a navegar en internet y mi mama me dijo " ven a ver discovery kids con tu hermano " me puse a ver y... Paso la propaganda de Equestria girls , un fragmento de la canción "salta,baila, si nos quieres ayudar..." Y me acorde , rápidamente busq la peli en internet y TACHÁN , salió , la vi , y me encanto ❗️, tanto q quise investigar mas a fondo las cosas . Fue cuando descubrí : es.mlp.wikia.com . Vi la lista de episodios y dije : jamás terminare de ver esto❗️. Pero no fue así . El primer episodio q vi fue : el ultimo rodeo. No recuerdo muy bien como llegue aqui, pero recuerdo q puse en internet : historias de eg y me salio un fic q no me acuerdo cual era . Luego investigue mas a fondo, puse mis primeros coments , cree mi cuenta y cuando me entere de fg(marzo de este año) di el grito mas silencioso al cielo . Y ojalá exista una serie de eg.wow , no fue tan difícil contar Mis amigos en el wiki Catty Noir And Seth Ptolemy Flashlight xs(hermana de cariño ) Irene6212 Valerie880 Samy flutterlight sentry Daniela 200 LILI FLASHLIGHT Rarity a la Moda Rainbow Dash 880 Mailen :D Susuya~Derpy :3 Si quieren ser mis amigos , avísenme en mi muro Mis fan-fics Equestria academy: the magic of friendship: la verdad no estoy segura si seguirlo o no. Ya que cada vez que edito se me olvida lo que tengo que escribir y solo escribo estu*******. La Reina De Las Nieves : este fic, en realidad vi una película con el mismo nombre asi que dare mi versión Banana Sentry : de hecho lo hago con mi abue Mari-Tiger La Reina De Las Nieves ll: si señores, esta historia tendra secuela (EN ESPERA) Curiosidades Como dice el titulo , aquí revelare cosas q nunca imaginaste de mi -Soy de Panama , pero vivo en China -mi escuela se llama Wahaha Bilingual School -uso lentes -me gusta el morado y el verde agua , azul y amarillo -tengo un hermano (a veces molesta) -tengo una amiga filipina q se llama Jefriah -me llevo mejor con mis amigos on line q los q me rodean -soy fan de little Big planet 0_0 -adoro los emojis -me gusta el Flaslight(Flash humano-Twilight pony) -TH no me cae bien -Me cae bn sunset, tanto mala como buena -me gustan los minions (quien no ) Aparte de mlp... Pues... -6 Grandes Heroes -Mi villano favorito 1 y 2 -Los minions -Annie -El increíble mundo de gumball -Un show mas (ciertos episodios) -Steven Universe Flashlight como dije , me fascina el Flashlight , es la pareja mas cute e inusual q hay (❓, ñe olvídenlo Well, obviamente cuando vi Eg, note el Flashlight, quien no❓, quería ver una y otra vez esta pelicula , solo para ver este par de tortolitos(❓, ay q me pasa hoy . Bueno, en Rr m, no tanto, odio recordar q flash hizo llorar a twi, ay me dieron ganas de romper el televisor(❓ , pero adore el final(incluso creí q iban a <3, jeje). FG...ALELUYA , no hubo nada :D Mis oc -Belinda Sentry -Rosie Nicole -Clara -Daisy Sentry -Melody Sentry -Winter Snowbreeze -Fall Autum Leaf -Summer Sunlight -Spring Rose -Jade Gem -Lovely Flower -Pin Heart -Aqua Marina -Sunny Lighting Entre otros... Galeria y pantallazos Frases preferidas de programas preferidos 6 grandes héroes : "es mi destino hermano, y no hay quien me detenga❗️" "imaginen q están comiendo un sándwich , pero los,demás creen q estas loco" "en escala del uno al diez, como calificarías tu dolor❓""Físico o emocional ❓"(sarcasmo) "nada, nada, es ...un...cerebro inútil " ."tuviste una caída ." ."no soy veloz" "bebe peludo" "estoy satisfecho con tu cuidado" Los minions : "King bob❗️" "Para tu" "ustedes...trataron...de matarme⁉️" Lo que me gusta y lo que no Lo q me gusta MLP EG; Grandes heroes (y elresto de cosas q ya saben); Morado Y verde agua ; estar on line ; chatear ; cantar ; dibujar con lápiz Flashlight Y otro poco de cosas q no me acuerdo... lo que ODIO: Separarme de cualquier aparato elextronico durante 1dia máximo ; q hasbro sea injusto con los bronies perderme un eclipse ; morado y naranja ; ( mi historia) Twilight Humana, buno... los fics la usan de una buena forma, aunque lo q odio de ella es q se haya quedado en CHS ; q mis labios esten resecos, acostarme temprano , no cantar , q me prohiban dibujar (solo en la escuela puedo) , estudiar lo mismo de siempre , lo cual me pasa todos los dias con estos chinks q no saben ingles, y entonces en sus clases preguntar que dijo el profe a cada rato una Trixie presumida una Rainbow presumida una Applejack elegante una Fluttershy bravucona un poema ( q da ebola )para ti... tienes un rostro tan bello '' ''como el de un camello(❓ Eres un ángel celestial, sin duda el mas bruto animal (❓❓ ''Tus ojos son como un lucero '' ''q alumbran el basurero '' No q va , ahora si estoy enferma prefiero cantar... You Never gonna bring me down You never gonna brake this part of me my friends are here to bring me 'round No singing just for popularity We're here to let you Know don't win or let it go our music is a bomb and it's about to blow (parte olvidada) got The music in your heart Here to blow this thing apart And together We will never be afraid of the dark here to sing our song out loud get you dancing with the crowd and the music of our friendship survives, survives (bis) ❗️